


Life of an Intern

by 4ddddani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama Crossovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ddddani/pseuds/4ddddani
Summary: Life as an intern is by far the hardest thing Daegil had experienced. Good thing he has Sungjae to go home to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ally and Lana planted this plot bunny in my head over Twitter. 
> 
> Crossover fic with Ahn Daegil from "D-Day" and Ki Sungjae from "The Time We Were Not In Love".
> 
> Originally posted on AFF on 21 September 2015.

With a fairly harsh thud!, the tall dark-headed figure paused at the door of apartment 1206. Daegil let out a sigh of exhaustion as he slowly moved his hand to the door’s keypad, typing out the lock code slowly. The young man only prayed that he read the numbers right through his bleary eyes-- the 36-hour shift he had just finished wreaked havoc on his tired eyes-- and internally jumped for joy as the high pitched beeping indicated the opening of the door’s lock.

 

Daegil dragged his tired body inside, pulling his backpack off his shoulder and dropping it to the floor unceremoniously. He kicked his shoes off and moved sluggishly into the kitchen. His neat-freak of a boyfriend would probably have a fit at the state of the entryway, but considering the day Daegil had, he hoped the other would overlook it this time. The taller man moved to the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of water and pouring himself a glass, leaning against the counter as he drained it dry.

 

Placing the glass in the sink, Daegil moved down the main corridor of the apartment towards the lone bedroom. Silently, he opened the door, spying his boyfriend’s sleeping form curled up on one side of the bed, arms wrapped around Daegil’s pillow. Despite how tired he was, Daegil couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his longtime boyfriend, Sungjae, as the younger doctor moved to sit on the empty half of the bed to glance at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

 

~

 

The two had been together since Daegil’s second year of med school, meeting during Daegil’s oncological rotation at the same hospital Sungjae’s mother was undergoing treatments for leukemia. Daegil’s cohort had been assigned to Sungjae’s mother’s case for the six-week rotation period. Over that time, Daegil found himself excited when it was his turn to come take the woman’s vitals or visit her with his group or his professors; Ki Sunmi was a vibrant and strong woman, battling her disease heartily and Daegil couldn’t help but admire his patient’s strength.

 

It was only a week into the rotation period when Daegil met Ki Sungjae for the first time, sitting at his mother’s side as she was taking her chemotherapy drug treatment. The boy was absolutely breathtaking-- flawless and creamy skin, an infectious and bright smile as he sat talking with his mother, and a deep melodious baritone voice, not at all matching the squeaking alto of a laugh coming out of the same person. The boy was also devoted and filial as a son; Daegil noticed him there almost daily to check on his mother’s progress, sometimes sleeping at her bedside, much to his mother’s own protests. Daegil couldn’t help but notice a variety of art supplies beginning to build up in the corners of Ki Sunmi’s room, disappearing and reappearing with the comings and goings of her son-- was the boy some sort of artist?

 

It took Daegil only a few weeks to realize his sudden attraction to his patient’s son, but the med student also had no idea of how to proceed past an unrequited crush. Daegil was somewhat of a prodigy, himself and his family seeing his intellectual prowess early. He was able to graduate high school a year in advance and quickly sped through four years of university in only a year and a half. Starting med school at two to three years younger than his classmates, Daegil found himself a relative loner. Classmates had always come up to him, female and male, complimenting both his intelligence and his looks, all hoping to gather some kind of attention from the boy. Yet, Daegil remained focused and shied away from many of their advances, choosing to get ahead in his profession before even thinking about dating or relationships.

 

With his lack of any dating experience, much less no idea that he even preferred the male sex, the medical student found himself stuck, only able to watch the man he had fallen for come and go from his patient’s room. The last week of his rotation came and it also happened to coincide with Ki Sunmi’s final round of treatment. Fate had Daegil being the one to oversee her final dosage, the med student carefully hanging the pack from the chemo pump and inserting the needles into Sunmi’s veins. As always, Sungjae was right at his mother’s side, hand clasped in her own tightly.

 

Finishing the preparations, Daegil turned to Sunmi with a smile and pushed the switch to turn the pump on. Without a word, he left the room to return to the doctor’s lounge, ready to read over his studies for his practice oncology board later that week. He stopped at a vending machine before reaching the lounge, reaching into his pocket for some coins.

 

“Paksanim!”

 

Daegil glanced down the hallway as he grabbed the can of Americano from the machine. There was no way he could be imagining his unrequited crush coming this way, right? Calling for him? Standing only a few steps away from him?

 

“Paksanim?” the vision in front of him spoke, snapping Daegil from his internal freakout and acknowledging that the person in front of his was very real indeed.

 

“Y-Yes?” the med student said, internally screaming at his tongue’s inability to control his slight stutters.

 

The raven haired beauty in front of him smiled, the dimples in his cheeks appearing ever-so-slightly. “I wanted to thank you,” the man replied. “I mean, every single doctor my mother has has just been wonderful, but she raves about you. Always telling me that you are the sweetest and most caring one she’s had. So I want to thank you, personally. I never thought I could see her smiling so much during something like this and I think you’re one of the reasons.”  

 

Daegil could feel his heart fluttering for so many reasons. Pride at hearing his patient’s praise, elation at the fact that he was able to make a patient’s battle with a disease that much easier… his professionalism allowed him to keep a straight face, but inside, he was jumping for joy. He was doing his job just the way he should.

 

Daegil let one small smile break through, as he met the dark gaze of the man before him. “I was only doing my job to make your mother well but I thank you for this praise. You have no idea what this means to me, Ki Sungjae-shi,” he replied, shocked at himself for remaining so calm and professional in front of this gorgeous being in front of him.

 

The other man smiled wider, extending a hand forward. “It’s my pleasure to give praise where it’s deserved, Paksanim,” he said.

 

Daegil exhaled softly, taking the other’s hand in a brief handshake. “You know, you really don’t have to call me ‘paksanim’; I’m just a second year med student,” Daegil replied sheepishly.

 

The other man tilted his head slightly, a lopsided smirk forming. “I thought you looked about the same age as me,” he said. “If I can’t call you ‘paksanim’, what can I call you?”

 

Daegil shuffled slightly under the other’s gaze. “Daegil. Ahn Daegil,” he said. “I don’t know why you need to know it anyway…”

 

“Because Ahn Daegil-shi,” the other  replied, taking a step closer to the student. “I think I want to see you again. Maybe on the other side of a table at the cafe next door?”

 

~

 

Daegil ran his hand lightly along his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek. Sungjae was a ridiculously heavy sleeper, so the intern had no worries about waking him up. Tucking the short, dark strands towards his ear, Daegil then stood up and grabbed his sleeping clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom. He was ready to cleanse himself of the last shift and watch everything from today just flow down the shower drain.

 

As he stood under the warm water of the shower, Daegil’s thoughts drifted once again to his relationship. Sungjae had been so suave and cool when they first began dating, something Daegil quickly saw past as the other boy’s dorkier and more fun-loving traits shined through. Sungjae had always attracted the attention of others around them, even when they made themselves known as a couple in public. Daegil was not oblivious to the amount of looks and stares he saw his boyfriend receiving when they were out together; Sungjae never ever gave the other any reason to doubt him though.

 

Sungjae was affectionate and caring, almost to the point of suffocating, but Daegil was loathe to admit how much he actually loved it. He loved Sungjae’s need to touch, hold, caress him at all times; he loved how the older would smile at him brightly, stealing kisses whenever they could in public, and he loved just how loving and passionate the other could get when they were alone at home.  

 

Daegil couldn’t help his own insecurities though. Sungjae was his first love, first real relationship and Daegil desperately wanted to make sure that he remained Daegil’s only relationship. The industry and nature of Sungjae’s work just didn’t help Daegil’s confidence though. Sungjae told Daegil all about his interest in fashion, particularly in the marketing and design of the items themselves-- Daegil remembered back to the art supplies littering Sungjae’s mother’s hospital room and everything clicked. However, Sungjae was a man-- a gorgeous man-- in female-dominated industry. As much as Sungjae assured him that he was unaffected by any advances anyone could have made towards him, the insecurities still roamed through the med student’s mind.

 

Sungjae’s mentorship at one fashion company was able to assuage Daegil’s worries some, as Sungjae remained the ever faithful boyfriend during the winter internship at a popular sportswear company. However, the past summer was a lowpoint in their relationship for a variety of reasons. As Daegil was transitioning into his internship period at Mirae Hospital, Sungjae’s mother relapsed in her cancer treatments. As a student of medicine, Daegil insisted that Sungjae have his mother treated at the same hospital, which Sungjae reluctantly agreed to. Everything was fine, until halfway through his mother’s treatments when the disease’s progression expanded rapidly, causing Sungjae’s mother to undergo more treatments than expected, lengthening her hospital stay and multiplying the bill.

 

Since Daegil was just transitioning into his internship role, he was still buried under his student loans and without a foreseeable paycheck for the next few months. Sungjae had no other family outside his mother, who had been only able to work enough to support herself when she was healthy, leaving Sungjae as the sole wage earner. Daegil had been thrilled about Sungjae’s opportunity with the Tandy shoe company--Sungjae thoroughly enjoyed the work and always loved to talk about the crazy life between the stores and the office-- but once his mother’s sickness returned, Sungjae began acting more distant at home. He would still come kiss Daegil on the cheek in greeting and ask about his day, but the conversations would inevitably turn to his mother and what they could do about all the finances suddenly in front of them. This lead to numerous fights between them, one which Daegil was sure would end them.

 

_“The landlord came by again this week to ask about the rent. I told her to give us a few more days until your next paycheck,” Daegil spoke into the receiver, phone cradled between his shoulder and neck, as he sat in the doctor’s lounge._

_Sungjae sighed from the other line. “It’s just a few more days, Dae. We’ll make it.”_

_“I know,” the taller replied. “It’s just with you gone right now, it’s kind of all falling on me. By the way, are you ignoring the hospital’s calls? They’ve started to call me.”_

_“They were calling while I was with the client out here. Plus I was with my director too--”_

_“Sungjae, pick up when they call! I can’t have them calling me while I’m doing rounds. I really would prefer they not call me at all, but you insisted on putting me as a point of contact for Umma--”_

_“Yah! Stop whining!”_

_“What am I whining about, Sungjae?” the doctor found his voice rising. “I can’t have the billing department of the hospital that I work at calling me, trying to collect money from me. What if my professors find out? What if my supervisors find out? I could get in major trouble or WORSE, lose my slot in the internship program--”_

_“I’M DOING MY BEST HERE TOO!” the other screamed back._

_Daegil groaned. “I’m not saying you’re not. It’s just--”_

_“Look, I’ll send payment to the hospital as soon as I can,” Sungjae spoke emphatically. “I can pay off the rest once I get a permanent position in the company.”_

_“That could take months though, Sungjae…”_

_“I have a good feeling. I’m close with the director; she’ll help me out.”_

_“How close are we talking about here, Sungjae?”_

_Sungjae sighed. “She just will. She--”_

_Suddenly, Daegil could hear a female voice in the background, followed by Sungjae’s cry of ‘Director’ and the line cutting out. Daegil could only stare at his phone, feeling his heart plummet in his chest._

 

Daegil turned off the stream of water, watching as the flow went down the drain and his water began dripping from his drenched dark strands. Thinking about that time still broke his heart. Sungjae had come home from that trip and Daegil wasn’t even sure of what to do-- he couldn’t even find it in himself to greet the other as he walked in the doorway and placed his bag in the front.

 

_“Dae--”_

_“Don’t.” The bespoken man replied, hiding behind the kitchen counter._

_“Daegil, please--”_

_“What was happening there, Sungjae?” the med student asked, his wide eyes staring over at the design intern, fury blazing._

_Sungjae bit his lip, staring to the ground as he rubbed his neck. “Nothing.” At Daegil’s snort, the intern moved quickly to the opposite side of the counter to face the med student. “Daegil, I swear nothing happened--”_

_Daegil met his gaze straight on. “Then what did you mean ‘I’m close with the director’? And then you hang up on me after I hear a female voice with you?”_

_“I’m not going to deny that I was close with her!” Sungjae exclaimed._

_“Close, as in, flirting with her?”_

_Sungjae remained silent, shame collapsing his posture against the counter. “There was nothing serious behind it, Daegil. Please. You have to believe me!”_

_Daegil turned away towards the window. “I want to…” he whispered quietly._

_A hand wrapped around Daegil’s palm resting on the countertop. Daegil turned back to meet Sungjae’s gaze once more, tears appearing to form in the other’s dark eyes. “Daegil… Dae, please believe me. It was a horrible thing to do… for you, for her, but I didn’t think I had any other choice. I had to do something!”_

_Daegil sighed once more, staring down at their intertwined hands. He felt water drops hitting the back of his hand-- either his own tears or Sungjae’s, he had no idea. Daegil sniffed harshly and cautiously moved his other hand to clasp the design intern’s other one. “What are you going to do now?”_

_Sungjae sighed. “I don’t know yet. I’m pretty sure I’m fired anyway… I’ll have to get another internship. Or maybe the director at the sportswear firm from my winter internship has an opening.”_

_Daegil nodded, continuing to clasp his boyfriend’s hands tightly, as he leaned his head on the back of them._

_“Dae? Are we ok?”_

_“I want to be, Jae. I want to.”_

 

Repairing their situation by the summer’s end was by far the most difficult time they had experienced so far. Sungjae couldn’t immediately find an internship, so he was forced to work in a local cafe not far from Mirae Hospital. It was good, allowing Daegil to visit on his breaks and Sungjae easy access to visit his mother as she finished her treatments. The pay wasn’t spectacular, so Sungjae was working longer hours to make up for their finances as Daegil inched closer to his first paycheck. The call for Sungjae’s new job at his old internship came on the same day Daegil cashed his paycheck and paid off a substantial portion of their debts.

 

Repairing their trust took a little longer. Sungjae did everything he could to get Daegil comfortable and able to trust him once more. He took Daegil out for surprise walks when he could tell his boyfriend was stressed, either from studying for a practicum or a particularly difficult patient. He would try to match his schedule with Daegil’s as much as possible, making sure they were both home together and only apart for work. Slowly, Daegil opened back up to him, including letting the other back into his arms at night. Daegil couldn’t remember making love that passionately since their first time together years before.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daegil grabbed the towel and dried out his dripping hair. Drying off his body, he dressed and quickly brushed his teeth so he could jump into bed and curl up with Sungjae. Quietly, he left the bathroom and moved into the bedroom, only to be greeted by an awake Sungjae swiping emphatically on his iPad. Daegil started in the doorway. “You’re awake?”

 

Sungjae glanced up and shut off the iPad, placing it back on his nightstand. He shrugged his shoulder and laid back on his pillow-- Daegil noticed that his pillow was back on his side of the bed. “I heard the water turn on,” Sunjae replied sleepily. “It’s so late, Dae.”

 

“I know,” the medical intern replied, climbing under the covers to lay his head down and face his boyfriend. “Things got hectic and I got roped into another 12 hours.”

 

Sungjae’s hands moved to caress Daegil’s cheeks. “Are you ok? You look way more exhausted than just a long shift.”

 

Daegil sighed, gazing over at his boyfriend from the pillow. “It was just a bad day.”

 

Sungjae scooted closer, bringing their chests together and his arms around Daegil’s waist, tucking his head under Daegil’s chin. “Tell me, Dae. Don’t hold it in.”

 

Daegil found one of his hands going around Sungjae’s shoulders, moving into the designer’s raven locks. “You remember that construction worker they brought in a few days ago? The one who had fallen from the three-story scaffolding?” Sungjae hummed in approval.

 

“He came out of the coma yesterday when I was off, so when I came in the team had already been  assigned to him,” the intern explained. “He was doing amazing, Jae. Yes, he had fallen from 30 meters up, but you could only see that by the bandages and his casts. He was talking about how he couldn’t wait to be discharged because that meant he could go back to his family in their village for a little bit, instead of just sending them money…”

 

Sungjae raised his head to glance at his boyfriend. “And then?”

 

Daegil’s grip on Sungjae’s back tightened slightly. “And then it all went to fucking hell.” Sungjae began rubbing circles on the taller’s back to ease his tensing muscles. Daegil sighed, then continued his story. “About an hour before my shift was going to end, his lung collapsed. We took him into surgery and sunbaenim let me scrub in--”

 

Sungjae continued caressing his boyfriend’s back and sides as he could hear Daegil getting more and more choked up as he told the story. “Dae--”

 

“It just seemed like a routine procedure. Sunbae was working so quickly and since it was going so well, he let me move in to do some of the clamping. But then… then, the vein ruptured under one of my ties and he started bleeding. There was just so much blood-- Sunbae and me and all the nurses were stuffing napkins just trying to contain it and he just… It was over, just... like that…”

 

Sungjae shifted himself to embrace the young doctor, tucking Daegil’s head under his chin and tightening his embrace on the younger as he felt Daegil break down in sobs. Sungjae had honestly been waiting for this day; Daegil was so sensitive and so intelligent, two things that made him a brilliant doctor. However, Sungjae found that because of this, Daegil could become  overly sensitive, causing his emotions to battle with his intellectual mind when it came to his patients. This was the first patient that Daegil had lost in his tenure as an intern and definitely the first one that he had directly participated in the procedure leading to the patient’s unfortunate end. Sungjae had been praying that this situation wouldn’t happen, but in the end, he knew it was inevitable.

 

Daegil sobbed into his boyfriend’s neck, trying to contain himself somewhat. He had already cried himself out in the storage closet right after the surgery ended and time-of-death had been declared. It still didn’t make the situation any easier, and that’s what kept making the tears flow out.

 

“Dae… Dae! Daegil!”

 

Sniffling, Daegil raised his head to look up at Sungjae. The older reached out and wiped the tear tracks from the other’s cheeks before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Dae, it wasn’t your fault, you have to know that,” the older said, the two staying only a breath away from one another.

 

“But, I could have done something though!” Daegil replied weakly. “What if I had held the clamp with my other hand? What if I had been able to stay still a little more? What if I--?”

 

“Stop asking what if!” the raven said sternly. “Dae, no matter what other scenarios you come up with, no matter what you think you could have, should have or would have done, it won’t matter. I know you really liked this patient, but he’s gone. And every doctor loses patients, Dae; even ones as smart and adorable as you.”

 

A weak chuckle made its way from Daegil’s throat, along with a smile forming on his face. “Sungjae…”

 

“There’s that smile I love so much,” Sungjae said, trailing small kisses along Daegil’s long neck. “How about I cheer you up? Make you forget about all this crap from today?”

 

Daegil found himself swallowing a moan, as Sungjae maneuvered himself on top of the doctor, still latched to his neck and nipping along the many moles trailing down it. “It was such a long day though, Jae; I just want to rest and quit crying about it already…”

 

“Well, I still might make you cry,” the raven smirked, meeting Daegil’s gaze before dropping a slower, more open-mouthed kiss to the other’s plump lips. “It’ll be for a different reason though.”

 

“Jae!” Daegil whined, catching the other’s entendre. “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Who said you would be doing any of the work?” Sungjae grinned, nibbling on the shell of Daegil’s ear. “Lay back, relax, and let me make you feel better, hm?”

 

Daegil sighed happily, turning his head to meet Sungjae’s in a more passionate kiss, letting the other know his answer. The raven shifted his body completely over-top the taller, positioning his lower half between Daegil’s legs and continuing to deepen their kiss. Daegil felt one of his hands move to grip the strands at the base of Sungjae’s neck, intensifying their kiss as he pushed his tongue into the other’s open lips.

 

A low moan vibrated from Sungjae’s throat as his own tongue pushed against Daegil’s. Sungjae lowered himself even further towards his boyfriend, one of his hands cradling under Daegil’s neck to bring them both as close as possible. Sunngjae’s other hand traced underneath his boyfriend’s large shirt, pushing the fabric upwards as he reached higher and higher up the medical intern’s lean chest.

 

After finally breaking their liplock to breath, Sungjae immediately latched back onto Daegil’s neck, continuing to suck a trail along it. Daegil couldn’t hold in his panting keens at the contact, keeping his hand gripped between the raven strands. Sungjae reached the junction of Daegil’s neck and shoulder and bite down hard, so much so that Daegil knew he would have a blooming mark there for days--of course, that being his boyfriend’s intention. After sucking on the mark a bit longer, the raven lifted his head to join their lips once more. Daegil could feel the touch of Sungjae’s fingers along his chest, almost burning his skin at the contact. Daegil broke their kiss, leaning back in the pillow. “Clothes… off… now.”

 

Sungjae grinned teasingly, nipping once again at the shell of Daegil’s ear. “Still demanding, even when you’re tired…”

 

“Sungjae.”

 

Desire dripped from the young doctor’s tone, desperate to feel his boyfriend skin-to-skin once more. Shirts from both boys were quickly discarded, Daegil now moving his hands up and down his boyfriend’s toned shoulders and back, as Sungjae continued his trail of marks on the newly revealed skin. As Sungjae continued to leave his trail of marks down Daegil’s front, Daegil could only lay back and let out breathy gasps and moans, feeling his hands gripping Sungjae’s shoulders tightly.

 

Sungjae was able to position himself in a way that one minor thrust upwards would push his hardened erection into his boyfriend’s own. One experimental thrust as he latched onto Daegil’s nipple only proved his point, the throaty moan of his boyfriend below him only serving to spur him on. The raven began sucking emphatically, his hand tweaking the other nipple and leaving the medical intern below him practically writhing at the constant stimulation.

 

Between the thrusts and Sungjae’s mouth and hands, Daegil was losing complete control over himself. He could feel his hips rising from the bed, meeting the thrusts and trying to keep the friction below. Sungjae and he both slept in just large shirts and their boxers; knowing that there was only one tiny barrier between feeling his boyfriend fully only served to drive Daegil that much crazier. “Sungjae, I need more…. God, more please…” the intern found himself whining.

 

Sungjae raised his head to meet Daegil’s gaze. “Tell me what you want then, Dae,” the raven teased with a smirk and yet another thrust.

 

Daegil didn’t even try to contain his moan. “Fuck! Just take it off, Sungjae, please.”

 

“Whatever you want…” Despite the teasing tone, Sungjae ripped Daegil’s boxers from his hips and down his legs with little ceremony. The raven once again began kissing a trail down Daegil’s chest, only this time going lower and lower, until he was able to latch onto one particular mole on the young medical student just above his hardened length. “You’re already this hard?” the raven teased.

 

“Shut it, Jae,” the taller grunted; he was in no mood to be teased. “Put that mouth of your’s to better use.”

 

Sungjae couldn’t help but taunt his lover one more time. “Better use, like this?” One teasing lick to the dripping tip of Daegil’s cock was all it took to get the young intern moaning once more. Loving the sounds he heard, Sungjae gave in to his own desires, taking his boyfriend’s extensive length in his mouth. Matching the rest of his body, Daegil’s cock was so long that Sungjae could never fit the full length in his mouth. Sungjae sucked emphatically on the length, his hand moving to the base to build up a steady, matching rhythm. Daegil felt his hand moving back into Sungjae’s dark hair, running through the strands as he could feel the pure pleasure moving through him.

 

Sungjae bobbed his head up, leaving the tip in his mouth and tugging slightly to catch his boyfriend’s attention. Daegil opened his eyes from where he laid on the pillow and met Sungjae’s gaze. At the meeting of their eyes, Sungjae then proceeded to suck hard on the tip, eyes never leaving one another. Daegil growled hard, feeling himself inching closer to his release. The raven kept his gaze up as his mouth fell back onto Daegil’s cock, bobbing up and down in a rapid, sensual rhythm, the pumps to the base increasing even more.

 

It didn’t take long for Daegil to feel his release and he let out with a cry. Sungjae kept his lips latched around the softening length, swallowing Daegil’s release and licking up any remnants from his boyfriend’s lower half. Sungjae crawled up once he was finished and locked their lips together once more, pushing his tongue into Daegil’s pliant lips. They broke away after a few minutes, Daegil still panting as Sungjae ran a hand through the taller’s brown hair. “Better?” the raven asked.

 

Despite his post-orgasm state, Daegil still managed a sly smile. “Almost. Don’t tell me you’re planning on stopping only halfway though?”

 

Sungjae’s smirk returned, as he moved to hover once again above his boyfriend. “I wasn’t sure you’d be up for it, you being so tired and all.”

 

“I thought I wasn’t going to have to do any of the work.”

 

Sungjae could see the teasing glint in Daegil’s bright brown eyes. “True, but I had to make sure you were really up for it.”

 

Daegil scoffed, a blissful smile working its way to his lips, despite his continued goading of the older. “I’m starting to wonder about you now, Jae. Because if you were really up for it, I would think you’d be inside of me by now--”

 

Two fingers were suddenly thrust into Daegil, silencing the young doctor. Sungjae smirked. “Oh don’t worry; we’ll be there soon.” As the raven’s fingers began moving around Daegil’s walls, Sungjae moved to mark around yet another of Daegil’s moles. “Since we decided I would be nice and soothing tonight, that’s the only reason you’re getting prepped now. You’re being so mouthy though, I just might--”

 

“More. Now.” Daegil commanded, tilting his head to nip under Sungjae’s chin. The raven complied with a moan at the bite and Daegil let out a groan at the third finger’s intrusion. “Fuck Sungjae, just like that…” The three digits continued to move and stretch along Daegil’s inner walls, the pace only moving the med student back to his pleasure-induced haze. The taller could feel his hips beginning to thrust upwards, moving Sungjae’s fingers minutely deeper, but never quite where Daegil wanted them.

 

Sungjae removed them after a few other thrusts of his boyfriend’s hips, re-positioning himself between Daegil’s splayed legs and aligning right at his entrance. One hand gently caressed Daegil’s cheek as he felt Sungjae’s length moving past the first ring of muscles and inching deeper inside of him. For the first time in almost two days, Daegil could feel his body completely relax, the leftover tension uncoiling within himself. Sungjae had sheathed himself fully, but remained still, noting the blissful expression beginning to make its way to his boyfriend’s face. Sungjae leaned down and brought their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, breaking away just to meet Daegil’s bright eyes. “I love you, Dae.”

 

“I love you too,” Daegil breathed, smiling into another slow kiss. He could feel Sungjae beginning some small thrusts inside and the taller man almost purred into the kiss. Their lips moved away from one another, Daegil’s hand finding its way back into Sungjae’s raven locks once more. “Do it, Jae. Make me feel good.”

 

Sungjae didn’t need any other permission than that. His slow thrusts moved to more medium-tempo, one that only helped Daegil fall deeper into his pleasure-filled state. Seemingly satisfied with his boyfriend’s reaction, Sungjae continued his thrusts, angling himself more and more towards that spot he knew would make Daegil feel even better. Daegil did not remain completely pliant either, his hips continuing to meet every thrust Sungjae made into him, the hand locked in the raven’s hair, pulling him down for more open-mouthed kisses, tongues moving to match their joining below.

 

Sungjae pulled Daegil’s legs higher along his hips, moving to entwine them around his waist, thrusting once more at the new angle. Daegil cried out into their kiss and Sungjae knew he had finally found the spot he wanted. He upped the tempo of his thrusts just slightly, the new speed and angle causing the taller to break their kiss. Between the moans and cries of pleasure coming from his boyfriend below, Sungjae knew that the intern wasn’t far from releasing once again.

 

The raven leaned forwards, lips latching right at underside of Daegil’s chin and nipped harshly, just how he knew drove the intern crazy. Sungjae could feel the vibrations of Daegil’s moans from his throat, his thrusts continuing to pound right into Daegil’s prostate. After only a few more bites, Daegil cried out once more, his release bursting between the two, covering both their chests. Sungjae had been so close as well, just from watching his boyfriend; the feeling of Daegil’s walls clamping down on him as the taller orgasmed had Sungjae releasing hard as well.

 

Carefully, Sungjae pulled himself out of his boyfriend and maneuvered to lay at his side, both men panting from the exertion of their releases.

 

Sungjae remained laying on his side, turning his head to look at Daegil, still laying on his back. “Better now?”

 

Daegil’s eyes were closed, but the smile on his face warmed Sungjae’s heart. The younger nodded a few times, turning onto his side as well, letting them both face one another. “Yes, thank you, Jae.”

 

Sungjae’s hand reached over once again to stroke Daegil’s cheek. “I’m sorry you lost a patient, Dae.”

 

“Thank you,” the doctor said. “I know that this happens and all, but it’s still my first, so it just got to me that much more…”

 

Sungjae shifted closer, letting their legs entangle once more. “You’ll be ok. The fact that this effects you just shows how much you care. That makes you a great doctor, Daegil.”

 

Daegil leaned forward, pecking the raven’s lips. “I’m so lucky to have you at home with me. I love you Sungjae.”

 

Sungjae couldn’t hide his large grin as he returned the endearment. Daegil shifted even closer, allowing Sungjae to wrap his arms around the taller’s shoulders. “When does your next shift start?”

 

Daegil hummed. “I think I have a 24 hour break. I think I want to sleep for at least half of it.”

 

“Hmmm, I guess I can let you sleep afterwards…”

 

“Good God, Sungjae no. I’m tired.”

 

“You said that when we first laid down and look what happened…”

 

“Shut up. This time I mean it.”

* * *


End file.
